


Les Bois de Justice

by saviourhere



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhere/pseuds/saviourhere
Summary: Malcolm finds himself in a situation he might not be able to escape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	Les Bois de Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



> For the prompt 'ENTITLED, KEEL OVER, GUILLOTINE'

Malcolm didn't remember much before something had hit him in the back of the head as he'd been unlocking the door to his apartment, the force of the attack making him keel over instantly. As he started to come too, his thoughts as fuzzy as his vision, he could only remember fragments of the day, almost as if his brain didn't think he was entitled to that information. He knew they'd been on a case, that Gil had sent him home after finding out he'd not been asleep for over 72 hours, but beyond that....there was nothing.

Malcolm had been building a profile, he knew that much. Perhaps he'd gotten too close and the killer had decided to make sure he didn't get any further, or maybe this was completely unrelated and this was just another attack due to his rotten luck. As Gil had once told him, not everything had to be connected.

Groaning, he went to reach for the back of his head, only to find that he couldn't move his arms. Confused, he tried to lift his head to see if he was bound, but he couldn't do that either. Panic slowly started to sink in, and he shook his head to try and clear his vision. That had been a bad decision. It had only resulted in making his head swim and nausea to swell in his stomach. Evidently, he had a concussion.

Slowly, his vision started to return to him, and something shiny glinted above him. The room was badly lit, so he couldn't make out what was above him at first. It looked like it was made out of metal, but it was thin and.....a sudden dread sunk in. He realised that he was staring up at the blade of a guillotine. The killer had; in fact, found him, and he was going to be the killer's latest head on the chopping block; quite literally.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence was all that met Malcolm at first, so he took a moment to try and review what he knew (or at the very least, what he could remember). There had been a string of bodies over the last two months, all of them had their heads removed, with the missing appendage being found in a basket only a couple blocks away from the body. The cuts were all clean, so it had ruled out an axe or saw as the weapon of choice, and the congealed blood had indicated that it hadn't been done post mortem. The baskets had also contained a note, detailing the victim's supposed 'capital crime' and all had been signed by 'Anatole Deibler'. 

Malcolm didn't think for a moment that the killer had used their real name, instead, they'd chosen the name of one of the most famous guillotine operators in 19th and 20th century France. That told Malcolm that the killer was likely French, or at least felt they had some sort of connection and fascination with the country.

"Whatever you think I did, whatever crime you think I'm guilty of, I promise, I'm innocent." The killer thought they were punishing people of truly unforgivable crimes, but Malcolm didn't fit that M.O. "I've not seen your face, if you let me go, it can stay that way." Of course Malcolm wouldn't abandon his pursuit, but he needed to appear non threatening. He didn't want to die; not like this. "Please."

"Your fate has already been decided." A voice cut through the darkness, and as Malcolm had predicted, the voice had a heavy French accent. "You are guilty Mr Bright. Because of you, my father is dead." That explained why the man had chosen the moniker, the Deiblers had been a father son duo. "He was an innocent man, your actions with the FBI got him killed." Finally the man stepped into the light, hand resting on the release. "I do this, in the name of justice."


End file.
